Meet and Greet
by UptownWestworth
Summary: Meet Finn Hudson, womanizer and the most popular guy at McKinley. Meet Rachel Berry, gleek and target of the populars. Finn's slushy meet Rachel's face. Finn, meet Burt, his mom Carole's fiancé, father of Kurt, Rachel's best friend. Rachel Berry, meet Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson, meet your match.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Taste of the Berry

Finn Hudson was a total ass. That was the only explanation, Rachel thought, as grape slushy dripped down her face.

She found it somewhat ridiculous that someone in their junior year of high school could be so immature. They were the same age, and all Rachel could see was her name in shining lights above a Broadway marquee. Whereas Finn- well, as of now all he could see was her boobs through her slushy-stained blouse. It was fitting, given that Finn was quite the boob himself.

Blinking herself out of her slushy-induced stupor, Rachel noticed Puck, Karofsky, and Azimio laughing along with Finn. She quickly grabbed the third set of spare clothes she would be using that day and made off toward the bathroom.. Until she felt a hand smack her ass.

"Go on, now." said a laughing Finn, giving her backside another push toward the girls' bathroom.

Yep, Rachel thought, if one thing was for sure, it was that Finn Hudson was a complete and utter ass.

Sitting in calculus, Rachel's blood was boiling. Finn freaking Hudson had smacked her on the ass twice. Not to mention, the Neanderthal had ruined her new white blouse. Not even her best friend Kurt, the most clothing-savvy boy at school, could save it.

She always felt as though she had horrible luck when it came to school. Sure, Rachel's grades were great, but her standing on the social ladder? Not so much. She was truly unpopular; mostly because of her affinity for knee socks with short skirts or dresses and the fact that she was in the glee club. It was for those reasons Finn and his X chromosome challenged friends made her their daily slushy target.

Thinking of Finn again sparked a lingering fury within Rachel, but also a curiosity. Unfortunately for her, she had several classes with Finn. He rarely showed up to calculus and today was not an exception. Not that she actually cared, but sometimes Rachel wondered what he did during class when he skipped. At least she had 46 Finn-free minutes, she thought optimistically.

Finn sat under the bleachers, not really listening to his best friend Puck. He was too busy thinking about Rachel Berry. More specifically her boobs. And her ass.

"Dude, what the hell!" Finn exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head where Puck had just smacked him.

"Calm your tits, Finnessa," Puck replied defensively. "Just thought I'd wake you up from your wet dream." Finn let out a short bark of laughter. "So which chick is it this time?" Puck queried, surveying a gaggle of Cheerios on the football field. He and Finn like to play a game they called "Sloppy Seconds", winner being whoever banged a chick first within a week of checking her out.

"Don't even give me that look," Finn said. "You're down by, like, twelve chicks in Sloppy Seconds." It was true, Finn almost always got into a girl's pants before Puck. "Besides, this one doesn't count."

"Oh, is it Santana? She is fine," Puck drawled. "Even though we both already slept with her it's not like you can't give it another go."

"Nah, man. She isn't even a Cheerio," Stated Finn absentmindedly.

"She ain't even a cheerleader? Damn, she better be hot, Huddy." Finn's best friend warned.

"Yup."

"Then will you stop playing twenty freaking questions and tell me who this piece of ass is is?"

"It's Rachel Berry." Finn said simply.

"Berry? The little freak we slushy all the time?" Puck sputtered. Finn just nodded. "But, dude! She has like no tits!"

"You totally didn't see her shirt after lunch though, she looked like she won a wet t-shirt contest. And you shoulda felt her ass, man. Freakin tight." Finn boasted.

"So what? Doesn't mean she'd be any good in the sack," Puck pointed out.

"Remember when we filled her locker with raw meat?" Puck nodded and Finn laughed, reminiscing on how Rachel never shut up about her being a vegan and just about died when she had seen her locker. "Well after she saw it, Berry threw a hissy fit and was all 'I would puke but I don't have gag reflex'."

Puck visibly gulped and then spoke up. "She was probably lying. Makin' it seem like she actually a talent other than her voice."

Finn let a salacious grin onto his face for a moment, Berry was probably a screamer. "I doubt it. She didn't even act like she knew what she meant."

Puck deliberated a minute, and then shrugged. "So, is that official? You want a taste of the Berry?"

"Guess so." Finn decided, the wheels in his head already turning wickedly. This was going to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snow White and the Seven Slushies

To say that Rachel was pissed would probably be the understatement of the century. Finn's slushy attacks were escalating and so was his blatant staring at her chest afterwards. It was no secret that Finn was a total womanizer and only saw anything with boobs as a moving target.

That was why Rachel was now sitting in her best friend Kurt's room, waiting for him to get home. His dad, Burt, had let her in as Kurt was on a last minute shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina.

Truth be told, Kurt was her only friend. Mercedes and Tina didn't really like Rachel, and Artie and Sam, the other two glee club members, were just.. Civil.

Rachel laid back on Kurt's bed, grabbing a pewter satiny throw pillow over her face. She groaned as Finn Hudson's face briefly flickered through her mind, reminding her of why she had wanted to see Kurt in the first place.

Hearing the bedroom door open, Rachel shot up in the bed and threw Kurt's pillow past the doorway.

Kurt, not realizing anyone was in his room, saw Rachel's figure and a pillow sailing past his head and shrieked. "Holy Chanel!" He put his hand over his heart and sat down on the bed, muttering. "Donna Karan, Michael Kors, Karl Lagerfeld, Christian Louboutin.."

"What are you even saying, Kurt?" Rachel said, exasperated. She had gotten used to his antics long ago.

"I was reciting designers in alphabetical order to calm myself down," He explained. "I just picked up where I left off at the mall, actually." He grumbled.

"What do you mean? Was it Mercedes?" Kurt shook his head no. "Did you get pissed off by another perfume sales rep at Sephora's?" Rachel giggled.

"I swear to God, they just attack you like vultures!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air. "But it wasn't that," Kurt states, getting back to business. "Nope. I had a run in with Finn Hudson of all people." Kurt says his name like a disease, he was another one of Finn's targets. Most of the crap he got was from Karofsky, though, whereas almost all of Rachel's was from Finn.

"Ughh.." Rachel groaned. "I seriously hate him. He slushied me seven times today, Kurt! Seven! You wanna know why? Because he said I was so short that I could be each dwarf from _Snow White_- you, Kurt, being her- and apparently they all deserved their own slushy! And then, he had the audacity to let me know that my 'sexy legs' could totally make up for my weird height if I just had them wrapped around him! How dare he!" Rachel huffed.

"That is appalling," Kurt cried, Rachel nodding in agreement. "I may stay out of the sun to protect my skin, but I am nowhere near as pale as _Snow White_!" Rachel's face changed to disbelief and slight irritation at Kurt's words as he continued on his tangent. "And he knows nothing of my haircare regimen. I resent that he would dare compare my carefully coiffed mane to that poofed-up bird's nest on Snow's head."

"You completely missed the point." Rachel said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"That's exactly what Finn did at the mall today."

"What?"

"When he pissed me off," Kurt said imploringly. "Anyway, he was too busy staring at some blonde's beach ball boobs-"

"Typical." Rachel interjects.

"-with his friend Puckerman." He continues.

"Oh, god." She groans. Kurt sends her a deadly glare to shut her up before he continues speaking.

"Anyways, the oaf fell on top of me and immediately blamed me! As if I was some bottle blonde, silicone slut- I'm getting off track." Kurt said, calming down visibly. "So, he gets up and waltzes over to the chick like nothing happened. He barely had to sweet-talk her for sixty seconds before they were horny and heading off to the bathrooms together. It was absolutely disturbing." Kurt recalled, shuddering at the memory.

Rachel curled her upper lip in disgust. How someone could be such a chauvinistic asshole and be so utterly popular, getting laid left and right in places like a _public bathroom_.

"I hope he gets herpes." Kurt says dourly. Rachel just laughed in agreement.

"Kurt!" His father yelled suddenly. "Get down here, Carole and her boy are here for dinner! Rachel can eat with us if she wants."

"What's that all about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, my dad's girlfriend Carole is coming over for dinner again." Kurt explained. "This time she brought her son. Apparently, he goes to McKinley. I just have my fingers crossed that the kid isn't Jacob Ben-Israel." They both cringed. "But with a mother as lovely as Carole I'm sure the kid can't be too bad."

Rachel and Kurt made their way down the staircase as Burt called for him again. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

They ran down just in time to see a flustered Burt and a woman with short, light brown hair, who Rachel assumed to be Carole. They also made it down just to meet the eyes of one Finn Hudson.

"Guys, say hello to Carole," The only response from Kurt and Rachel were incoherent greetings as they stared at her snickering son.

Kurt ran off into the kitchen muttering words of Gucci and Dolce & Gabanna, Burt following in his wake, leaving Finn, Rachel, and Carole in the living room.

"Rachel Berry, meet Finn Hudson."

******A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter I'll be jumping back into FPOV next chapter. Don't worry, things will start to get interesting in the next few chapters(; **

******Please R&R.**

******XOXO,**

**Michele**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Innuendos

Finn rolled his eyes as he stood next to his mom and her apprehensive boyfriend, Burt. The only upside to this stupid dinner was that Burt's son would be there. He hoped the guy liked sports, even though Finn knew he couldn't be on the football team.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt yelled. God, the guy looked like he was shitting bricks; he seriously needed to calm the hell down. And what kind of middle name was Elizabeth? Poor bastard, getting a chick nam-

Oh. Lady Hummel. The figure of the gayest kid at school gliding down the steps cut off Finn's previous thoughts. No way was this kid into sports. It was pretty obvious when after he knocked into Finn at the mall. The loser probably just wanted a quick feel-up of Finn. He would know, it was his signature move.

He was gayer than gay, Finn thought, watching Kurt flit away to the kitchen with Burt on his heels. The kid probably thought he could deter him from what's-her-face.. Kayla.. Kaylee.. Kyla.. Um, Katie? Whatever her name is. But it obviously didn't work, given that five minutes later he was taking her eight ways from Sunday in the bathroom.

Looking up, Finn saw his mom and- holy shit, Rachel Berry!

"Rachel Berry meet Finn Hudson." Carole said amicably. "I'll let you two get to know each other." She said, walking toward the Hummels. Finn grinned lecherously, thinking he'd really like to get to know her. Get to know each other on the couch, become acquainted on the kitchen counter...

"Hello." Rachel said rather coldly. That didn't sit well with Finn. She was probably just nervous.

"Babe, relax. We're just talking," Finn said, taking a seat next to Rachel on the couch.

"And why would Mr. Popular be talking to me?"

"If you don't wanna talk, that's cool." He said, putting a hand on her knee. "We can do other things.." Finn trailed off, whispering and sliding his hand toward her upper thigh. Oh yeah, she was totally putty in his hands.

"What the hell!" She sputtered, throwing Finn's hand back at him. Or maybe not. "Get off me, Neanderthal!"

"Now, what's with that?" Finn questioned. "You not wanting to say my name. Just saving it for later, huh?"

"Absolutely not. You're not even my type."

"And what is? One of the glee-tards?" Finn asked, referring to the glee club, forgetting that she was one of them.

"My type," She sneered. "Is someone who isn't an insolent douchebag." Woah, she used big words. But, she was feisty. He liked it. "And by the way, I'm one of those 'glee-tards'." Lucky for Rachel, Burt called the pair into the dining room for dinner.

Rachel sped into the dining room, taking the seat at the edge of the table next to Kurt, leaving no room for Finn to sit next to her.

"So," Burt said, striking up a conversation. "Anyone see the Ohio State game?"

"Oh, yeah I did." Finn replied. "I'm rooting for them but their offensive line is beyond weak. I mean, they only won by one touchdown and that was in overtime."

Rachel had absolutely no clue what Finn was talking about and tuned out his sports talk. Looking over at Kurt, she knew that they were in the same boat. From what she could gather, it was obviously football which didn't surprise her, given that Finn was captain of the football team. She smoothed out her pink dress, the one with little white polka dots and thin spaghetti straps. It was one of the few things in her closet that she knew Kurt approved of.

Taking a sip of water, Rachel tuned back in to the conversation to hear Carole speak. "It doesn't surprise me that my Finny knows so much of this football talk. The only thing I understand he does out on that field is get tackled and very dirty!"

Rachel choked on her water at Carole's unintentional innuendo and looked over at Finn to see him waggling his eyebrow suggestively at her.

Finn could see how uncomfortable Rachel was at the innuendo and decided to run with it. Then, she could be about as uncomfortable as his pants were at the thought of getting dirty with Rachel on the football field.

"So, Rachel, maybe you should try football sometime." Finn suggested with fake innocence. "Not tackle, of course. Just.. _touch_." Rachel's jaw unhinged slightly and Finn fought the urge to laugh. "You could do some stuff with the team, I guess. But, I think it would be nice to have our own _personal huddle_. You could try some things out on me, I could give you a _tip_ here or there.. Practice does make perfect." He told her. Rachel looked like she was one more comment away from losing her shit. It was hilarious, and an angry Rachel made for a really hot one too, to Finn.

"Oh, Finn, sweetheart!" Carole exclaimed. "I think that's an excellent idea." His mother was completely oblivious to her son's allusions while Burt wasn't even paying attention, checking baseball stats on his phone underneath the table.

"I think it would be nice to do some conditioning," Finn mused. "Rachel already has a good advantage with her legs, for running across the field and such. They're great for _going the distance_." He emphasized the last three words. "But, for this activity she would need a proper workout. I could give her the best workout of her life."

That was the last straw for Rachel. She threw her napkin onto the table and fixed a deadly glare on Finn. "You know, Finn, that's so sweet of you but I really feel I should repay for it." This was it, Finn knew it, he was totally gonna get laid. "I should introduce you to one of my favorite.. activities." Oh yeah, come to papa. Finn leaned back and took a swig of his water. "You should audition for glee club!"

Doing what Rachel did earlier that evening, Finn just about choked on his water as Rachel shot him a smirk and Kurt chortled quietly next to her. Join glee club? Was she freakin nuts or something? There was no way in hell Finn would be joining that socially crippled club any time soon.

"Finn, that sounds like a splendid idea, don't you think?" Carole proclaimed. "You can teach Rachel football after school," Win. "And Rachel, you can initiate Finn as a member of the glee club!"

Well.

Shit.

******A/N: Thanks for reading! The chapters will be getting longer I can assure you(: PM me if you have any ideas for this story or another one you would like to be written, or a prompt you would like to be filled- it can be from anywhere (ex:tumblr, your brain, etc.) **

******Please R&R.**

******XOXO,**

**Michele**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Football with Frankenteen

"So, you ready for your play date with Frankendouche?" Kurt asked Rachel as they walked to seventh period.

In all honestly, Rachel was completely unprepared. Usually, she was never ill prepared, taking the liberty to research whatever possible for any upcoming task. But this was Finn. She knew that he didn't have football on the brain, so Rachel discarded the idea to plan ahead. Finn only wanted to nail her. And in turn, she only wanted to nail Finn. In the face. With a football.

"Oh, god, don't remind me!" Rachel groaned. "And it's not a date. I would never go on a date with him first of all, and secondly, I need to be wooed."

The mere thought of being in the same room as Finn Hudson made Rachel's stomach roll. The asshat had tormented her with his idiot friends for three years. Bullshit if she was going to spend any time with him, nevertheless enjoy it. Gosh, the mention of him made her curse. How uncouth!

Walking into Spanish class, Rachel and Kurt nodded in greeting to Mr. Schuester. He was one of Rachel's favorite teachers, mostly because he was also the glee club coach. And despite his unfortunate affections for sweater vests, he was a very likable teacher. Earnest, helpful, forgiving, kind.

Maybe too kind, she thought with a grimace, watching Mr. Schue greet the late to class Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson with a warm smile. "Hey guys," he greeted. "Remember to be on time next class,_ por favor_."

"Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue.. Or whatever." Finn said, not really looking at the sweater vest-clad Spanish teacher. Puck just grunted in thanks and took his usual spot in the back of the classroom, where he could nap without fear of being called on.

Finn, on the other hand, moved forward from his usual spot to sit behind Rachel, much to her dismay. He tapped her on the shoulder whispering a reminder about their after school football session.

"Trust me I'd love to forget about it, but I can't." Rachel grumbled.

Finn was undeterred by Rachel's sour mood. "Baby, all girls have that same problem. They can never forget me." he winked at her.

"How unfortunate, considering I'm sure you don't remember any of their names." she spat at him, disgusted.

"Of course not, I only remember them screaming mine."

"You are despicable."

Much to Rachel's relief, Mr. Schuester began their lesson until he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Schuester," Coach Sylvester said, opening the classroom door. "Bring that double chin and bramble bush on her head down to my office. We need to have a chat about your rosy-cheeked gay pride club stealing more funds from my Cheerios."

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Schue turned to the class saying,

"Alright, I'll be back. Turn to page _treinta y cuatro_ in your textbooks."

With that, he left the room and Finn poked Rachel on the shoulder. "Is that even a number?" he asked. "Does the activity have something to do with trees?"

"No, Finn," Rachel returned patiently. "_Treinta y cuatro_ means 34. Page 34."

"Ah, sorry.. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Obviously." she snarked back.

"Jeez, what crawled into your panties this morning!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Finn Hudson! I am appalled that you would speak to me like that. It's incredibly rude, and you shouldn't treat a lady like that."

"Good god, I can't wait to loosen you up." he muttered, turning to his textbook.

Rachel turned back around at her desk, her cheeks flaming. Just about half the class had heard their exchange. All she could think of though, was him loosening her up.._ Snap out of it Rachel! Don't lower your standards for a womanizing, dumb witted, chauvinistic, pig!_

Snapping out of her thoughts, the door opened once again, revealing Mr. Schue and Coach Sue. "Think about it William, I'm absolutely positive that your little glee club that couldn't will be fine without you." Coach said condescendingly.

"No sarcasm, is there, Sue?" Will said.

"Ah," she said, shrugging it off. "I use sarcasm because beating the crap out of people like you is illegal."

"How touching."

"See ya around the bramble bush, short stack." she said, exiting the class. Mr. Schuester turned back, facing his students.

"_Lo siento, clase. En página treinta y cuatro._."

Sitting on the bleachers, Finn tossed his football in the air. Rachel wasn't there yet and he wanted to see her face when she realized she wasn't there first.

Sure enough, Rachel stepped onto the field, ever punctual. She took a second to glance at Finn, then her watch, and back at Finn. He had to suppress a chuckle as she looked confused for a moment.

"Am I late?" she questioned. "You told me specifically to be out here at 3:15, right?"

"Yep." he replied simply.

"Then why are you here first? I'm supposed to be here first."

"Just cuz. You should get used to it. Can't be first for everything."

"Whatever. Can you just teach me how to get to all the bases and make a goal so I can go home?"

"Okay. First of all, it's a touchdown, and bases are only for baseball. Or the bedroom. I can teach you about those bases if you want me to." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Absolutely not, Cassanova."

Shockingly enough, Rachel moved pretty well on the field. Sure, she still really sucked at throwing the ball and could be tacked in two seconds flat by a sixth grader, but she sure as hell could play better than Brittany Pierce.

Puck had once tried to teach her to play. Brittany ended up putting the football under her shirt and running on the bleachers.

"Alright, take five, Rach." he said, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Thanks." she panted, too tired for a snide remark.

He watched her guzzle down some water, her skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He stared at the exposed skin above her grey tank top, looking at the top of her breasts and collarbone that he would gladly lick all that sweat off of.

"You know, Finn, you're not that bad."

"You too, Berry. And you move pretty well on the field for someone with a stick up their ass." he couldn't resist. Finn loved pushing her buttons. Angry Rachel was kinda hot.

"I spoke too soon," she groaned.

"Well our time is up anyways. I'm gonna hit the showers.. Wanna join me?" he asked, grinning salaciously.

"No, thank you. I would much rather shower in the privacy of my own home. Preferably with the the curtains closed and the doors locked."

"Suit yourself, babe."

"Goodbye, Finn."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. At glee club. And don't conveniently forget!" she yelled over her shoulder, making her way toward her car.

Yeah.

Glee club.

Fabulous.

******A/N: Sorry for such a long hiatus! The school I attend has a fantastic theater program and this year they are doing ****__****Anything Goes********. I had to prepare for chorus auditions.. Then, even though I'm a freshman, I got a callback for Erma, so I had to prepare for that. Now I'm in rehearsals so things are beyond hectic. Also, I had major writer's block. Just thought you deserved an explanation!**

******Read and Review!**

******Xoxo, Michele**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Short Skirts and Shorter Tempers

Walking into her house, Rachel closed the front door and walked over to the kitchen. She decided on eating an apple to refuel after her grueling session with Finn, and some vegan chocolate as a reward to herself for not punching Finn in the face. Or anywhere further south, in his... nether regions. She chuckled to herself, thinking of just how much she would enjoy teaching the jerk a lesson.

Not to say he was all bad, though, no. He was shockingly mild while teaching her football that afternoon, which definitely made it easier to suppress the constant feeling of wanting to kick him in the nads. But that obviously didn't mean he was suddenly a fantastic guy. Oh, no, he was still a sexist, womanizing, pig of a person who she would gladly steer clear from for the rest of her life. It was just easier to handle him now.

It was also easier to take a good look at Finn's face. Sure, Rachel didn't even reach his shoulder, but that didn't mean that she couldn't see how attractive he was. It was never a wonder how he got all those girls into bed. Just one look at his face, taken up by a boyish grin, dimples peeking out, amber eyes twinkling, a mess of unruly brown hair on top, she could see how girls would fawn over him.

In fact, she thought, walking up the stairs to her room, the first time she had seen him, Rachel had gazed dreamily at him. But, that image had come crashing down on her like a cold slap to the face. Literally. He had been snapped out of her haze when her threw the first slushy at her. Those things stung like a bitch. And they were beyond difficult to get out of one's hair. Just like Finn, she mused, stepping into the bathroom attached to her bedroom.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. Sure, she was a strong, independent woman who "don't need no man," in the words of Mercedes, but Rachel didn't really get why Finn was so into her. Yeah, she had an okay butt and her legs were lean and long, probably took over a good portion of her body size. She had a nice, flat stomach that led straight up to… a nice, flat chest. Last time she checked, you had to be on the brink of a D cup to grab someone like Finn's attention. Looking herself in the eye, she remembered previous comments made by a good portion of the student body. Many were about the size of her nose, and the fact that it took up half her face. The worst ones were probably made by no one other than Santana Lopez.

_"Hey, Yentl." Santana had come out of nowhere, as Rachel stood at her locker, jumping a foot in the air. It was the third week of junior year, and Rachel hadn't gotten a real taste of Finn Hudson. "Just thought you should know to keep your eyes off of Finnocence over there. He doesn't go for girls that can use their nose to crack hard seeds and still wear training bras. Good lord, anyone ever tell you that you look like one of the bait girls on _'To Catch a Predator_'? It's kinda funny that there can be so much material I have on you, even though I rarely even look at ya. But, then again, that's mostly because, like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with you. See you around Treasure Trail." With that, Santana walked away, shaking her hips, leaving Rachel alone at her locker, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. She never knew someone could be so mean._

Deflated, Rachel stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit her skin and wash away the day's mess. It was all just a reminder that the only thing she could be wanted for was as another notch on Finn's bedpost. From now on, she vowed to herself, Finn Hudson was just a face and name, no one she could become close to or share herself with. That was for certain.

Finn wiped his hands on his pants and blew out a deep breath. If all went well today, he was one step closer to getting into Rachel's pants. Or unbelievably short skirt. Damn. Also, glee club? Really. That was a whole other issue within itself. He had already made an excuse up to miss football practice.

Seeing Rachel at her locker, he walked up to her and flashed his most charming smile, the one that made girls go weak in the knees. "Hey, there." he started smoothly, leaning against the locker next to Rachel's. "I can't believe I'm doing this, glee club, I mean."

"Well, believe it." she snapped. "You can't back out of this, I did football with you do suck it up and do glee with me." Rachel slammed her locker shut and started to stalk away toward the choir room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Finn said, catching up to her after only a few strides on his long legs. He racked his brain, trying to think of what might have happened for her to be acting so cold to him. "I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't gonna bail or anything,"

"Good."

"I was just... the nerves is all. But I'm sure by the end you'll have me singing a different tune." he said, laughing slightly at his own stupid pun.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Hudson. Nut up or shut up."

"Jeez, what is wrong with you today?" he exclaimed. "Your temper is shorter than your skirt!"

"My temper is not short and neither is my skirt!" she said, tugging down at the criminally short length of fabric around her waist.

"Sure, sure." he replied mockingly.

"You know what," she said, spinning on her heel to face him. "If you're just gonna be an asshole, don't bother coming to glee club with me."

"No way. I'm skipping practice for this already and I know for a fact that you guys seriously need more members. Not a shot in hell that I'm gonna leave just 'cause you're having a hissy fit."

"Fine. But keep your mouth shut, Hudson."

"Lock and key, Princess." he said sarcastically and walking into the choir room, not bothering to hold it open for Rachel.

"Despicable." she muttered, sitting down in the first row of chairs. Finn moved to the back and watched an Asian chick, Lady Hummel, Aretha, and Wheels come into the room and take their seats nowhere near Rachel.

He saw the black chick and Kurt talking, pointing at him in the back row. The Asian gasped lightly tugging on Wheels's sleeve and pointing at him, while the kid wiped his glasses off and then put them back on, stating at Finn.

To be honest, it was kind of annoying how they were looking at him like he was a rare species or something. Something he did notice, was that they were all ignoring Rachel. Although, Kurt had given her an inviting look over, she denied it because of the girl next to him.

"Hey, anybody know what White Boy's doing here?" the girl he was pretty sure's named Mercedes asked.

"Actually, I-" Rachel started.

"I don't wanna hear you squawk right now, Eva Peron. It's Schue's job to pick songs, not yours."

"Actually, I came with her." Finn spoke. Rachel, along with the rest of the club, looked at him, jaw slightly ajar. Wordlessly, he patted the seat next to him, and Rachel moved to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier." she leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"It's cool, I guess." he shrugged. At least she wasn't acting all frigid again. He shuddered slightly, she was almost as bad as Quinn Fabray.

"Good afternoon, guys!" Mr. Schuester said, unwittingly cutting the tension. "It looks like we have a new face in here! Surprising to see you in here, Finn, but welcome nonetheless. You got an audition piece?"

"Oh, this will be good," Mercedes drawled quietly.

"Yes, I helped him choose a piece." Rachel answered for him, determined to make Mercedes eat her words. Granted, she wasn't sure if Finn could sing, but she was quite the actress in a time of need.

Finn got up and lumbered over to the front of the choir room and began to sing the first few lines of _"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore_". He looked up to see Rachel stating at him in slight awe.

Finishing, he received light applause and a clap on the back from Will. Seeing the light smile on Rachel's face, he grew cocky. "That's how a master does it, babe." she just rolled her eyes in response shifting away from him slightly and facing toward the front.

Finn leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and smiling smugly.

Seeing Rachel's phone on the floor, he picked it up and programmed his number in it and dropped it into her bag. He was the man.

**A/N: Happy early Thanksgiving! It may start to get truly difficult to update. Along with constant rehearsals for ****_Anything Goes_****, I am also one of the two main leads for ****_My Cup Ranneth Over_****, Yucca, and now have to add those rehearsals to my schedule. I also have an audition to be Laura in a production of ****_The Glass Menagerie_****. So yeah. Things are a little crazy. **

**Reviews are love!**

**Xoxo, Michele**


	6. Chapter 6: Studson

Chapter 6: Studson

Rachel stood outside of the high school, her sole focus on a purple notebook she was writing in furiously. After glee club was when she had some of her best ideas, after sitting in there for two hours with a couple of ungrateful, snobbish cretins (and Kurt) who turned their noses up at her every word really got the creative juices flowing. If she was ever going to present them a winning idea (as if she wouldn't!), she needed plenty of prep time so she could focus on some key points to really drive her concepts into Mercedes and Tina's brains.

Unbeknownst to her, Finn had just walked out and was looking over her shoulder at the song selections. "Ya know," he started, making Rachel nearly jump out of her skin with fright. "I wouldn't think of you as someone so kinky when it comes to song choices." He looked at her with that signature smirk of his, the left side of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"Wh-what?" Rachel sputtered. "These aren't.. _kinky._ They're fun, poppy songs. I hear them all the time on WNCI."

"I know they play those on there. But, I also know that _Glad You Came_ is about orgasms and _Whistle_ is about blowjobs." He proclaimed cheekily, rocking back on his heels and shoving his hand in his pockets.

"Of course, you would know." Rachel spoke with a grimace.

"I'm very experienced."

"I'm sure you are." she rolled her eyes. "So… anyways, what are you doing, leaving glee so late? I thought you would've sprinted out the door he dismissed us."

"Ah, I tried," he explained ruefully. "But Schue grabbed me before I could so he could talk to me about getting more members."

"Ooh!" Rachel squealed. "That would be lovely of you, Finn! If you could get some of your friends to join it could really heighten the popularity of the club and its status. Not to mention of you were to-"

"Whoa there, Rach," he said, stopping her from going on a tangent. "I never said I actually would."

"Why not?" she pouted. "This could be a really opportune moment to let this club get the limelight it really deserves."

"Because, Rachel. Just leave it. I, uhm.. I don't.. Just, yeah." he said lamely. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want his friends giving him shit for being in glee club. Hell, he hadn't even let them in on the fact that he was spending time with Rachel Berry of all people. Only Puck, really, but within the context of their bet. Finn shuddered at the thought of Santana Lopez or Quinn Fabray finding out. They would never let him live it down that he had hung out with a freak like Berry. Sure, she was hot, and he was totally cool with trying to get into her pants, but at the end of the day she was still a fucking loser.

"Oh. Okay, then." Rachel said, slightly dejected. "You must know I am disheartened to see such a display of cowardice from you Finn." He just nodded. Whatever the hell that meant.

"Yeah. So. I'm gonna go." Finn spoke up. He started toward the parking lot before turning and mobbing back to Rachel, who stood there with her lips pursed. "Do you want a ride?"

"Ew, Finn. That's despicable." Rachel crinkled up her nose in distaste.

"I was asking you if you wanted a ride home in my car."Rachel's cheeks quickly turned a comical shade of pink. "God, Berry, get you mind out of the gutter!" he jokes at the petite girl's expense.

"Well no thank you. To _both_options."

"What a pity. To _both_options." he repeats after her.

. . .

…..

It's innocent enough. Rachel is sitting in her room, doing English homework and minding her own business when her phone buzzes next to her on the desk with a text. Unlocking it, she sees a text from someone called…Studson. _Wonder who put that in_, she thinks sarcastically.

**Hey babe are ur panties a mirror cuz i can see myself in them(;**

"Sweet Moses." She whispers irritably, English homework forgotten.

**Finn, I have no clue as to how you got my phone and entered your contact as 'Studson', but please refrain from sending me lewd texts from now on.**

It buzzes again.

**Sorry bby but i wish i brought my library card cuz i wanna check u out**

**I highly doubt the fact that you have a library card so the point of the joke is moot.**

Buzz.

**wat r u saying**

**Do you use these lines on girls?**

**Ya and they work 4 me**

**I worry for this generation immensely.**

**Y**

**Because of people like you, Finn, who can't even correctly spell the word 'why'.**

Two buzzes in a row.

**Pour k**

**thats in spanish cuz u didnt say wat language lol**

**It's spelled 'por que',Finn. Do you learn anything in that class? In ANY of your classes?**

After a minute of waiting around for a response she doesn't get, Rachel turns back to her copy of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. Boy, was that guy screwed up. She shrugged, after considering after all that was going on around him, he kind of had a right to be unstable. Before she can turn the page her phone buzzes once more. She sighs, partially in contempt at Finn dragging her away from her reading, but largely in relief that she hadn't completely offended him.

**Im not that stupid u no**

Her brow furrows. She does have a conscience.

**I know that, Finn. I didn't mean to be rude. You have proved to be quite intelligent on more than a few occasions.**

Not a complete lie. Not a total truth, either.

**Its fine(:**

For some reason, that little smiley face does a weird thing to her stomach. Like, it _flutters_, or something. Like something that's described in one of the trashy romance novels one can buy at CVS. It's disgusting, nut not completely unwelcome. Goodness, she's getting all worked up over an open-parentheses symbol with a colon next to it. How pathetic.

**What's up?**

As she hit send, Rachel heard the front door open, which meant her papa, Hiram, was home. It also meant that dinner would probably be ready in fifteen minutes. Actually, ten. She could already smell the vegetable casserole her daddy, Leroy, made.

**nm just playing sum halo with puck and sam. U?**

Ew, Puckerman.

**Trying to finish up some homework before dinner. And Noah? Really? He's even more vulgar than you!**

. . .

…..

Finn chuckled softly, reading Rachel's last text. "Dude!"Puck interrupted his thoughts. "Stop texting your mom and fucking play! I'm wiping my ass with you on here and you don't even give two shits!"

"I'm not texting my mom." He states absentmindedly.

"Gotcha. Who's the lucky babe? She got a nice rack?" he lunged forward and grabbed Finn's phone before he could even react.

"Berry!? What the hell, bro? Why didn't you tell me you were tappin' that fine ass?"

"I'm not…" Finn mumbled. "Not yet, anyway."

"Aw shit, man. That will not work. Just sit back, relax, and let the Puckerone work his magic."

"Absolutely not!" Finn tried to make a grab at his phone but Puck wasn't having it.

"Nice try, Lurch." Puck grinned and jumped over the couch. Running around the room, Puck typed swiftly, punching down on Finn's cell phone rapidly as he sent out text after text. "Done!" he shouted, and tossed Finn's phone at him then belched loudly. "I'm going to grab some more beer. Be back down in a minute."

Finn groaned out loud as he read some of the things his idiot of a best friend had send Rachel. He may or may not have some damage control to do.

. . .

…..

She was just trying to enjoy a peaceful family dinner. That was hard to do if you were cringing every few seconds. Shuffling some veggies around on her plate, Rachel read a stream of vulgar texts from Finn. It had started out with her saying what she was having for dinner when he made the jump to being just plain awful.

**I no ur a vegan n shit but maybe u can take a brake to play hide the salami wit me?**

**Finn, that's incredibly crude!**

Then came a steady stream of atrocious pickup lines.

**Omg I love ur hair can I hav a bj?**

**Did it hurt when u fell from heavan bcuz hav sex with me**

**i have skittles in my pants. U wanna taste the rainbow?**

**Sex_al harass_nt.. all I need is u and me(;**

**I'll have the chicken breast hold the chicken**

**If ur not into casual sex I can put on a tux and we can call it formal sex**

**hey baby do you like seafood cuz I have crabs(;(;**

She stopped reading after the last one because, she knew Finn got around, but she really didn't need to know what he got when he got around. Despite the delicious meal sitting before her, Rachel had lost her appetite. "Dads? May I please be excused? I have a lot of homework to do, ideas for glee to work out, and I'm just not very hungry."

"Of course, sweetheart." Hiram said.

"You don't feel ill do you?" Leroy asked, worriedly, reaching across the table to feel Rachel's forehead. He had always been the tenderer parent of the two. Rachel just stayed mute and shook her heard no.

"Thank you, daddies." Rachel said, kissing them both on the cheek and fetching her plate off the table. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed off the leftover squash from her platter before flouncing up the steps to her room.

Toeing off her shoes to change into a pair of slippers, Rachel heard her phone buzz with the announcement of another text, no doubt from Finn. Sure enough, the name _Studson_was on her screen. She closed her eyes tightly as she slid her thumb across her screen to unlock it and reveal a new text.

**I am sooooo sorry puck got my fone and I couldnt do anything!**

**So you don't have crabs?**

**HELL NO.**

Rachel let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She may not be Finn's biggest fan, but she was glad for him that he most definitely did not have an STI. She was also thankful for herself. It would have been awkward as hell to know that she had (unwillingly) spent time with someone who had infected genitalia.

**Thank goodness! I was very worried! I'm glad you don't.**

**You're just happy cuz that means u can still have sex with me and not worry abt it(;**

**I resent that you would make such an accusation. It truly couldn't be more false.**

Half true.

**U get really wordy when ur mad. And u act mad when ur lying alot.**

**Trust me, your previous statement harbors very little accuracy to my feelings.**

Half lie.

**See! Wordsssss**

**Words. One s.**

Rachel and Finn exchanged texts for a small while longer before Rachel truly had to complete her homework and take a shower.

**Sorry, but I have to go! Need to take a shower.**

**Think of me(;**

**Goodbye, Casanova.**

**bye**

Rachel locked her phone and tossed it down on her bed, where she had previously been lounging as she conversed with Finn through text. He actually wasn't a completely horrible person once a person was able to hold an actual discussionwith him. She shook her head slightly. Was Rachel Berry actually warming up to Finn Hudson?

. . .

…..

Finn locked his phone and tossed it on his bedroom floor to be lost within a pile of seven dirty socks, four shirts, and a stray pair of dark green boxers. Rachel was kind of an okay person once they got to talking. Sure, she could totally still piss him off but she could definitely turn him on. Maybe it wouldn't be so painful to try and get in her pants. Holy shit. Was Finn Hudson actually warming up to Rachel Berry?

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Lol no it doesn't. I'm trying to ease them into liking each other. Rachel is still pretentious and Broadway-bound and Finn is still a womanizing asshat. A bit. Maybe next chapter something will actually happen. Like, an announcement? I'm a tease. Rehearsals are still crazy and I'm kinda glad I didn't get Laura in ****_The Glass Menagerie._**

**Reviews are like air! Help me breathe!**

**Xoxo, Michele**


	7. Chapter 7: By Popular Demand

Rachel ducked her head and blushed. Finn had just complimented her for the millionth time that night.

It was their first date, and Rachel was surprised to say the least. First of all, she was surprised that she even agreed to go on a date with Finn in the first place, but after he put a bouquet of pink tulips (her favorites) in her locker, she couldn't say no.

Another thing that surprised her was Finn's behavior. All that night, no crude comments about her ass or sexual puns about her boobs were made. He was the epitome of a perfect gentleman and Rachel was all but stunned.

"So," he leans in. "How is your vegan ravioli?" They are at Breadstix, and he's got this gleam in his eye that says he genuinely cares about anything she has to say, even if it is about the quality of a meal that does not include meat or animal by-products.

"It's surprisingly good." she tells him. "Would you like to try a bite?"

"Nah," he shakes his head. "It's cool. And, knowing me, I'd get tomato sauce all over ya and you look too good in that dress of yours to do that."

"Finn!" she blushes madly. "You don't have to keep saying things like that.." she trailed off. She picked at the hem of her dress. It was a sleeveless number, black on top, white on the skirt, separated by a thin, shiny red belt. There was a somewhat vintage look to it. The dress had a v-neck that gave Finn a pretty good view of her modest cleavage that was framed by her softly curled hair.

Finn smiled and opened his mouth back up to talk. "Ain't nothing gonna break my stride!" Rachel was confused. Why was he singing? Singing this?

"Ain't nothing gonna slow me down! Oh no, I got to keep on movin!"

Rachel woke up with a slight jump to realize that it was six a.m. and her alarm was blasting in her right ear. Oh. At least the whole 'Finn being a gentleman' thing made sense. It was a dream.

. . .

...

Finn trudged through the hallways of McKinley High, only to find Rachel at his locker. He braced himself for a verbal smack down. He didn't even know what she was doing here anyway, it was 6:45 in the morning.

The only reason Finn had dragged his ass out of bed this early was 'cause Coach was doing a morning practice. If he was late he would totally be benched or have to run twenty laps or some shit. He had learned the hard way not to piss off the Beiste.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel started. Well that was weird. She wasn't angry it was like she was.. What's that word? Amic- ampli- amplified? Amicable! That's it. She seemed nice or whatever. He was suspicious.

"What do you want, Berry?" he looked around to make sure none of his teammates were nearby, he couldn't be caught talking to Rachel, especially not by someone like Karofsky.

"Well, Finn, I've done some thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that was need to stop fighting."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." she said, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. She bit her lip and- holy fuck, she looked hot.

"What?" Oh shit, he said that out loud.

"Yeah, you did." Rachel smiled. "I don't mind." His jaw may or may not have unhinged slightly. "It's kind of why I thought we should stop fighting.." she trailed off shyly.

"Yeah, um, totally." he was at a loss for words. Kinda. "W-wanna make out?" Fuck! He wasn't supposed to say that!

"I would." Surprising him for like, the millionth time that morning, Rachel grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the janitor's closet.

Rachel surged forward and attacked Finn's mouth with hers. He slid his tongue past her pliant lips and into her warm, inviting mouth.

Pushing Rachel against the wall Finn ground his hips against her in an attempt to create some sort of friction. Rachel moaned as Finn slid his hands down her sides to reach her ass.

Rachel broke the kiss for a moment to look at him. "Finn!"

"Sorry, Rach, geez! Don't need to be so sensitive!"

"I do too! Now get up!"

"What? I'm standing up!"

"I'm not playing games, mister! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Finn felt a cold rush of air against his naked chest. Wait, what? He rolled over in his bed, an irate Carole Hudson towering over him. Oh. It was a dream. It figured, Rachel would never do something like that with him. It was kind of ironic though, even Dream Rachel was a prude.

"Put a shirt on, some jeans, a clean pair of socks," she stressed the word clean to her son. "brush your teeth, then run your butt out to your truck so you aren't late for school." Finn groaned. "I made bacon."

"I'm up! Swear to god!" Carole just smirked.

. . .

...

"Oh my dead god!" Kurt shrieked.

"I know! It's mortifying!" Rachel put her hands over her face in embarrassment. She had just finished describing her dream and Kurt was laughing. Laughing!

"You like him! You like that no-good, objectifying, chromosomally challenged, football-tossing Neanderthal, don't you!"

"Kurt, stop!"

"Why should I? My Virgin Mary of a best friend has the hots for the school bad boy! The saint and the sinner! I like it! Would you mind if I write a novel about this? It could be sold in the trashy, five dollar book section of CVS."

"Knock it off, this isn't funny. It's not so much that I'm attracted to him as a person, but I see what he could be.."

"And his looks get your lady parts in a tizzy." Kurt pointed out.

"I don't.. What? No!" she sputtered hopelessly.

"You do. Yes." Kurt nodded solemnly. "As much as I love making you incapable of speech, I must head off to class. By the way, you should come over to dinner tomorrow night. Carole will be coming over along with your night in shining a letterman jacket. Dad told me something about a surprise. I, personally, hope that it'll be a shopping trip to Von Maur. Adieu." With that, Kurt moved quickly to class, in hope of escaping his morning slushy.

Sure enough, Azimio came toward Kurt's locker, slushy in hand, and a befuddled face."Hey, Berry! Where's Fancy Pants?" Rachel gained a look of innocence. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work, and Azimio was never one to waste a slushy. Rachel screwed her eyes shut as the boy pulled his arm back.

"Hey, A!" Finn shouted to his pseudo-friend, not knowing the situation he was walking into.

"Hudson!" Azimio lowered his cup to look at Finn and Rachel silently thanked her luck. "You wanna throw this one at Man Hands? It's her favorite flavor; grape." Finn looked hesitant.

"Eh.. Nah, man." he fumbled for his words, trying not to draw attention to his protestation. "I, uh, I gotta go.. to class." Finn scampered away, shooting an embarrassed and sympathetic glance at a still-cornered Rachel. There was nothing he could do about it. Right?

"Whatever," Azimio cackled, he threw the slushy in hand at a deflated Rachel. She was upset with Finn's choice not to be the bigger person and stand up for her. She knew that he felt bad for leaving her stranded, but feeling continually sorry just isn't enough.

Making her way to her locker to retrieve her extra clothes, Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn's idiotic actions. Her phone buzzed with a pathetic 'I'm sorry' text from Finn. She rolled her eyes and wiped the slush from the screen of her iPhone.

Rachel grabbed her clothes and made her way to the ladies' restroom. She pushed past Jacob Ben-Israel who seemed to eternally stalk her every move.

Rachel knew she would be late to class, but she couldn't find it in herself to care; she would explain it to Mr. Rudd later, he was pretty cool for an English teacher. Rachel already knew everything they were learning, she was lightyears ahead of the rest of her class. And, if she was being honest with herself, she really just wanted an excuse not to be in a classroom with Finn, romantic dreams be damned.

Rachel bent over the sink and began to wash out her hair. Suddenly, she remembered Finn would be accompanying her to glee club that day, and teaching her football the day after. She groaned. It was going to be a long day.

. . .

...

Finn tapped his pen against his desk in English class, craning his neck to see the clock. Where was Rachel? Probably washing slushy out of her hair, dumbass.

He argued with himself silently in his mind until Mr. Rudd's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Finn? Answer the question please?"

"Uhh.. can you, like, repeat the question?" the class snickered at his misfortune, a few snorts leaking out too.

"Yes, I could. Or," Oh god, not or. That always led to horrible consequences like teacher-student bonding or parent-teacher conferences. "We could talk about this later." Shit. He would just have to cut class as soon as the bell rang.

Twenty three minutes later, the unmistakable sound of the bell chiming rang out through the classroom. Finn shot out of his seat and almost made it out the door before Mr. Rudd could grab him. Almost.

"Hudson! Let's talk for a second, shall we?" Finn's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was so damn close! "I've noticed more than once now that you aren't paying attention in class. I think you really need to work on absorbing the information, you know?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"Okay, then. I'm gonna need you to come back here at the end of the day, then."

"Like, after school?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, like, after school." his English teacher chuckled.

"B-but I have glee club this afternoon."

"Not anymore." Mr. Rudd clapped him on the back. "You're a good kid, Finn. Now get to class, we'll talk later."

With that, Finn rushed to his next class. Rachel was going to be pissed.

. . .

...

Rachel sat in glee club, her arms delicately crossed, her left ankle primly placed over her right. She sat away from the rest of the group per usual, and leaned forward looking for Finn.

She had avoided him first period and he didn't show up to Spanish or math class.. Maybe he went home early? That couldn't be it; she had seen his car in the parking lot and Rachel was pretty sure that she saw him at the tail end of lunch. Was he skipping glee? The nerve of him! Ooh was he going to get it tomorrow!

. . .

...

As Rachel marched in to school the next morning, she honed in on Finn's locker. "Finn!" she seethed. Finn's head whipped around and his eyes landed on the furious brunette marching toward him. "Where in the world were you yesterday? You didn't show up to glee club!"

"Keep it down will you?" He did not need anyone knowing he was in glee.

"Listen, I was in a bit of a situation.." he trailed off embarrassedly. "I had to go to Mr. Rudd's room yesterday afternoon because I wasn't paying attention in class."

"Finn!" she chastised. "I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, obviously. You didn't even show up to class."

"That is because I was washing grape slushy out of my hair." Rachel said sharply. "Grape slushy that wouldn't have been in my hair if it weren't for you!" she said, poking him in the chest.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You could have stopped Azimio from slushying me, don't you understand?"

"Sorry, Rach," he rubbed at the back of his neck, a tic he had developed over the years.

"Saying sorry won't always be good enough, Finn."

"I mean it. I'll see you this afternoon at football, right?" he spoke with his voice lowered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I keep my promises." she said pointedly.

"Finny!" the voice of Quinn Fabray, Ice Queen rang out in both Finn and Rachel's ears as she pranced up to Finn and tapped him on the back. "What's up? That jacket really does-" she cut off suddenly and wrinkled her nose. "Why are you talking to the

hobbit?"

"Uh.."

"Science project." Rachel said quietly, dejectedly.

"Yeah." he said, his shoulders heaving in relief.

"Okay, well it can leave now." Quinn said haughtily. Finn suddenly became very interested in his shoes, and Rachel shook her head and walked away.

. . .

...

Finn moved his shoulder pads out of the way so he could reach the football in his sports locker.

"Yo, Finessa!" Azimio shouted, stalking into the locker room with Puck and Karofsky trailing behind him.

"I was talking to Quinn earlier today," Puck started, cracking his knuckles. Oh no. Sure, he was all for the bet, but Finn talking to Rachel as an acquaintance wouldn't be acceptable. After the text debacle, Finn told Puck that he and Rachel never talked, anyway.

"Yeah," Dave cut in. "What the fuck is this shit I'm hearing about you talkin to Berry?"

"It's nothing!" Finn said waving his arms. "We were, like, barely talking, man." he said skittishly. "It's for a bet.."

"You and baby Barbra have a bet?" Azimio question.

"No! Uh, actually she doesn't know about it. The bet- it's, uh, it's with Puckerman." Azimio and Karofsky turned to face Puck.

"What kind of bet?" Karofsky asked imploringly.

"Uh, well, Hudson over here is gonna get in Berry's pants, man. We usually do a week, but Berry's tough so we made the deadline a little longer."

"I guess a beer is deserved then." Azimio said, suddenly chipper.

"Yeah, man, you're gonna need a drink if you're tryin to fuck Berry." Karofsky chuckled.

"Thanks, bro," Finn said. Thank god the situation was no longer tense. Now he had to go to the field to meet Rachel. "Later!"

"Whoa, man, slow down!" Azimio said grabbing his arm. "We gotta go through the other door to the parking lot, dumbass!"

"What?" Finn was confused to say the least.

"We're getting that drink." Karofsky said.

"Yeah, dude, I'm a pro at standing outside 7-11 looking sad until someone buys me beer. It'll be easy picking." Puck said, he didn't know about Finn and Rachel's after school arrangement. "I'm in the mood for some Yuengling. You?" The other boys nodded and Finn stood still.

"Come on, dude. Let's go!" Dave said.

"Unless you got a date with the Berry bitch?" Azimio said, giving Finn a light punch to the shoulder.

"Uh, nah, man." With that, the four young men left, Finn being the last one to leave. He cast one last glance to the alternate exit of the locker room, where he knew Rachel was probably waiting on the bleachers not a hundred feet away. With a sigh, Finn threes his football into the locker and jogged toward his friends to leave.

. . .

...

Rachel arrived at the football field ten minutes early. That would show Finn. The last time, he was there before her, but that wouldn't be happening again. No, sir.

Ten minutes later, and Finn hadn't arrived. Maybe he thought he was letting her there on time as if he was being courteous. She'd wait it out.

. . .

...

Ten more minutes.

No Finn.

. . .

...

Twenty.

Where could he be?

. . .

...

Twenty five.

Maybe a teacher kept him back again.

. . .

...

Thirty.

She should get ready to go to Kurt's for dinner.

. . .

...

She felt pathetic.

. . .

...

He never came.

. . .

...

Rachel arrived at Kurt's home and knocked on the door.

"Ten minutes early, ah?" Kurt smiled at his friend. She just gave him what she hoped would pass as a smile. "Er, come on in, Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay, Rachel?"

"Yes, Kurt, I'm perfectly fine."

"How was your football session with Finn?" Kurt asked, trying to create conversation.

"It never happened. He stood me up."

"Oh. Ouch."

"Yes, Kurt. Ouch would be correct." She moved to sit on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. "I just felt so stupid, you know? Did you know that he blew me off in the hallway earlier? Yeah. It was because of Quinn Fabray and the cretins he calls friends."

"Oh, diva.." Kurt said sympathetically. He couldn't say he was surprised, Finn had always been focused on his popularity, going with the crowd.

"It's not even that I'm really sad any more, I'm just.. Pissed! That's what I am! Pissed! Ooh I can't even stand to see his face!"

"That may be hard to do." Kurt said awkwardly, tilting his head toward the tall figure lingering in the Hummels' doorway. "I'll, uh, be going."

As if it wasn't awkward already.

"Uh, hi." Rachel just rolled her eyes.

. . .

...

Rachel slammed the pile of plates on the table. "I'm not talking to you, Finn."

"C'mon, Rach, please," he pleaded, putting the plates at the proper setting. She didn't say anything, just tossing thing around angrily.

"You know what you did."

"I know what I did, a-and I'm sorry. Okay?" Finn dropped his hands to his side.

"You know what you did, Finn, and that's why you don't get to be sorry!" Rachel seethed, turning on her heel and poking him in the chest.

"Dinner's ready!" Burt hollered, unwittingly breaking the palpable tension. "I hope the table's set!"

All of the dinner guests took their spots at the table, Finn trying to sit near Rachel, Rachel trying to sit far away from Finn. What resulted looked like an unfortunate, awkward game of cat and mouse. Once seated, Finn spoke first:

"God, Mom, why did we have to set the table?" Rachel rolled her eyes. He acted like he couldn't do anything for himself, always relying on others; relying on his popularity.

"Well," Burt started. "We can't have your mother roughing up those pretty hands of hers. Especially not that one." he said, winking at her and pointing to her left hand. Finn rolled his eyes. He was cool with Burt and stuff but the whole lovey-dovey shtick was kind of annoying.

"Burt!" Carole giggled. Kurt frowned in slight distaste. It wasn't that he disliked Carole, it was more that he disliked her fashion choices. The amount of denim in his closet was despicable. Something really needed to be done about it.

"Okay, okay," Burt stood up. "I can't hold it in much longer. I love this lovely woman right here and so I got down on one knee and-"

"He proposed!" Carole shrieked. She lifted her left hand out from under the napkin on her lap and stood up next to her fiancée. Both boys were shocked. Kurt was the first to jump into action.

"Let me see the ring! Oh, Carole, it's exquisite!" Finn gave his mom a soft smile. He was happy for his mom.

. . .

...

Finn reached for his plate, but Rachel swiped it before he could. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Why should I? You can't be expected to do anything for yourself, me compensating for you. And you follow the crowd. Last time I checked, Burt and Carole weren't doing dishes and neither is Kurt."

"You're being ridiculous, Rach. I'm sorry about leaving you this afternoon, I really am."

"Do you know how dumb I felt out there? I felt like an idiot, Finn. You promised me you'd come," she said, giving him a jab to the chest. "You. Promised. Me. And. You. Didn't. Come." she said. With every word she spoke, Rachel gave Finn a poke to the chest.

"What the hell is with you? You trying to injure me or something?" he said, grabbing her wrists and holding them still against his chest.

"What is with me," she said, tearing her arms out of his grasp. "Is that I am sick of your acts of apathy toward me and my feelings!"

Rachel stepped closer to him to give him another poke to the chest. Sick of hearing her chastise him and continually push against his chest, Finn grabbed her wrists again and pulled Rachel flush to his body. Tugging her against himself by her arms, Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel square on the mouth.

******A/N: I'm a slut for drama. And for Finchel kisses. Me= Fantine. Finchel Kisses= Cosette. It all makes sense haha. Sorry for the long update wait time, I was having some pretty bad writer's block, not to mention a ridiculous rehearsal schedule. I wish I could say that the next update will be in a week or something, but I can't be sure. I have exams and back-to-back rehearsals every day this month. Updates will be quicker in February, I promise you. Thanks for sticking with me. I have an idea of plot points to this story and where this is headed, along with a plethora of ideas for a new story when this one is over. (Hint: it may or may not include Pirate!Finn. Yum.) Sorry for such a long author's note!**

******Reviews are like Finchel kisses, I'm a slut for them, I need 'em!**

******Xoxo, Michele**


	8. Chapter 8: Hiding Hickeys

The next few months passed quickly, until Burt and Carole's wedding was approaching.

After their kiss in the kitchen, Finn and Rachel had decided to unofficially continue.. whatever their relationship was. The pair had impromptu make out sessions whenever possible; study hall in the janitor's closet was the usual for them. Sometimes Finn and Rachel snuck in hickeys while she was "visiting Kurt". She had recently started curling her hair daily just so she could have an excuse for the suspicious marks on her neck and upper chest.

Even now, their families were unaware of their casual relationship. Rachel didn't want to worry her fathers or Kurt, especially Kurt. Lord knows what the boy would have shrieked at her if he found out.

And Finn obviously wasn't opposed to keeping it quiet. He didn't need his mom knowing. If his mom knew, then she would let it slip to Puck, who would tell the whole school. Or, she would tell Burt, who would tell Kurt, who would tell Rachel's dads, along with the rest of civilization.

That wasn't to say Finn was still a total asshole, though. He treated Rachel with moderate respect and had even unofficially called off the bet with Puck. Not that Rachel needed to know that. No, she didn't know about the bet before, she didn't need to hear about it now.

Their friends and family were none the wiser, as they had maintained their generally hostile façade around them. It was fairly easy to keep up the rouse, as Kurt was flipping out at everyone due to the fact that he had so little time to plan Burt and Carole's wedding. After a while Kurt's crazy had rubbed off on all of them and Finn and Rachel especially were acting less than hospitable as of late.

"God dammit, Kurt!" Finn bellowed. "You've spent twenty minutes doing your hair; just unlock the door and let me pee for God's sake!" It was 6:45 in the morning and Finn had been dancing outside of the bathroom door in a panic for too long.

"Absolutely not! Why can't you just use Dad and Carole's bathroom?" Kurt shouted back through the locked door.

"_Because_," Finn started with a huff, "this is our bathroom. Ours. Shared. Conjoined. You get half, I get half. It does not mean you get it all and I have to run into my mom's bathroom just to take a piss in the morning."

The door handled clicked and open a few inches, Kurt poking his head out, a pile of well-coiffed hair atop it. "Listen, Finn, I get it. You have needs. So do I. Do you see this?" he said, pointing to his poofy mane. "It's an _atrocity_," Kurt went to close the door again, but Finn stuck his foot in the way.

"Seriously, man? That's an issue? The real issue is when there's piss all over the floor because you wouldn't let me into the bathroom for five seconds." Finn shoved the door open and maneuvered Kurt out of the bathroom and into the hallway, tossing his can of hairspray and various combs after him.

"Where am I supposed to finish this?" Kurt shrieked indignantly. Finn had the door closed halfway before he pulled it open to look at Kurt once more and say:

"I don't know, your room, maybe? You've got a mirror in there. Use it." With that, he closed the door with a thud and put the lock in place as Kurt hollered at him in horror.

"The lighting in there is pitiful!"

Finn rolled his eyes and turned around, sighing as he finally relieved himself.

• •

...

Rachel walked through the hallways of McKinley High, turning the other direction as soon as she saw her best (and only) friend in the area she was walking toward. Sure, any other day she would have quickened her pace to see Kurt, but not today.

Even though he was Rachel's best friend, she had about had it with Kurt. Every time he saw her, he immediately started gabbing about Carole and Burt's impending wedding:

_"Rachel, look, the floral arrangements were just ordered and they were to die for." _

_"Oh. My. God. Whoever designed those nasty napkin holders should be hanged. One word: disaster." _

_"So, the other day Carole tried to put on this disturbing dress with taffeta. Taffeta!"_

_"This wedding will be the best one since Will and Kate's, swear to God. After this, I'll probably be hounded by people who want me to plan their wedding."_

_"I am so glad that Dad proposed to Carole in the fall, spring weddings are In vogue."_

She was sick of it. She was ashamed, but there was more than one instance where Rachel had wanted to tell Kurt just where he could shove that stupid wedding clipboard of his. Thankfully, Finn had kept her sane. She knew it was a bad situation if the bane of her existence was the one keeping her from losing it.

• •

...

Now that football season was over, Finn had ceased to give Rachel lessons after school and had a freer schedule. That afternoon, with his parents and Kurt out of the house doing God knew what for the wedding, he invited Rachel over as well, knowing that she had no glee club, considering that he was in it with her.

Texting her, he got an immediate '**yes**' to his '**want 2 come ovr**?' and moved to pick up a discarded pair of boxers off of his bedroom floor, knowing Rachel probably didn't want to see that.

Finn's brow crinkled as he thought about the shift in his and Rachel's relationship. Just a few months ago they were lunging at each others throats, and now they were placing hickeys on them. The only thing that hadn't really changed was the fact that he was still dying to get into her pants.. Er, skirt.

Finn heard three rapid knocks against the front door and knew it was Rachel. Grinning, he trumped down the stairs and opened the door to welcome Rachel inside and started climbing the steps, knowing she would follow.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked, conversationally.

"I'm fine, but I won't be for very much longer." Rachel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Kurt's been driving me up the walls with all this wedding stuff, it's making me want to rip my hair out." she groaned.

"Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, nodding his head with vigor as he looked back at Rachel. "He's all _wedding this wedding that_, I'm starting go insane." Finn said seriously, turning the knob on his bedroom door and letting Rachel in before he walked in himself. His new bedroom was far more spacious than his last, complete with a space for his drum kit, a king-size bed, and even a fireplace. The walls were painted a deep navy, void of the cowboy wallpaper that was in his last bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, Rachel toed her kitten heels off, leaving her in a lavender floral dress with spaghetti straps which meant two things to Finn: no bra, and easy access.

As Rachel flipped her curled hair over her shoulder she continued on the subject of Kurt's craziness disregarding his soon-to-be stepbrother's slow advances toward her.

Finn moved to Rachel's left side, placing his left hand on her right shoulder and started peppering light kisses across her collarbone. Gliding his mouth across her neck until he reached her ear he whispered, "A little less conversation," he grazed his teeth against her earlobe, "a little more action."

"Elvis, really?" Rachel panted, as Finn sucked on the skin behind her ear, leaving her breathless.

"I _am_ the king, baby." Finn whispered with a devilish smirk, moving Rachel up his bed to rest her head against the pillows. Finn sucked on the junction between her neck and collarbone with his hands at her waist, his thumbs moving in slow circles.

"Ah, that is so cheesy, _oh god_.." Rachel mumbled, under his spell.

Finn moved his mouth away, smirking to himself at the sizable mark he had created on Rachel's skin, moving up to her mouth to kiss her fiercely. His hands slid up her sides as he traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance.

She granted it, and she moaned as Finn's tongue rubbed against hers, thrusting back and forth in her mouth furiously. Rachel steadied her hands on Finn's biceps and moved to drag her bare foot up the inside of his leg, not stopping until she reached his inner thigh sliding it higher and higher until Finn broke his mouth away from Rachel's to let out an audible groan.

Finn groaned at the contact between Rachel's foot and his jean-clad thigh. He surged forward again and recapture Rachel's lips in his, slowly grinding his hips against hers. He felt her moan in his mouth, and he grinned internally. Finn moved his hands down Rachel's sides to reach the tops of her thighs, slowly massaging them the same way he was massaging her tongue with his. He moved his hands up underneath her dress to knead her ass as he continued grinding on top of her, hearing Rachel sigh as she broke away from his kiss to breathe.

Panting, Rachel shifted and grabbed Finn's off her ass and onto her shoulders. Satisfied, she leaned up to kiss him once again, picking up where they left off. She growled into his mouth, digging her nails in his plaid shirt covered shoulder with a low moan as her tongue slipped into his mouth, brushing against his in a wet, soft way that made her melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her chest flush against his.

Sure, Finn was a little put out that Rachel moved his hands off of her glorious ass, but with his hands on her shoulders he could slip those little straps down her arms and.. mailman. _Damn_, Finn thought to himself, he hadn't had to use that technique in a long while. Maybe he'd start out slow, work her up before he went for skin.

Finn moved his hands down Rachel's collarbone to her covered chest. Making sure their lips were still firmly fused together, he started lightly massaging Rachel's chest. He squeezed her breasts gently and coaxed a husky moan from her mouth, forcing their once joined lips to break their contact. "Oh, F-Finn," she moaned breathily. Finn smiled, breathing heavily himself, and took a deep breath through his nose, smelling her body lotion emanating from her skin. She smelled heavenly. According to Rachel, it was vanilla and brown sugar, and he wanted to just eat her up. He smirked at the thought.

Feeling bolder, he slid the straps of her dress down, his jaw in hinging slightly at the sight of her naked chest.

Rachel leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak, "Finn, I really d-"

"Don't speak, babe, just let my hands do the talking." Rachel's brow crinkled in confusion and she fidgeted on his bed. This was the first time a boy had seen her in this state of undress before and she was nervous and unsure.

"Finn, listen to me. I-I don't.. I don't.. I'm not used to this. I'm just a little apprehensive about this and I.. Yeah." Well that was a first. Rachel Berry and inarticulate didn't even belong in the same sentence, let alone it actually occurring that she was unable to make her thoughts and words clear.

"Rachel. Don't worry. I've got this." Finn looked into her eyes and she gave him an almost imperceptible nod. He moved his hands over her boobs and cupped them in his large hands.

Rachel's hips starting moving to their own accord as Finn's large, rough hands moved gently against her breasts until her nipples hardened under his touch. She had never been so brazen, so forward with her sexuality that it startled her that her inhibitions could disappear so quickly.

Finn moved his hands again, slowly rolling her hardened buds between his fingers and groan as Rachel ground her hips against his.

"Finn!"

He froze. That was not Rachel's voice calling out his name. It was his mom.

His mother. Carole. Most likely there with Burt and Kurt. Unsure of what to do, he frantically pushed the straps of Rachel's dress up.

Rachel sat up and jumped off Finn's bed, screaming silently in her head. "Finn, what to we do?!" she asked her make-out partner in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know, run! To the bathroom!" She did just that, and almost screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror over the sink. Her hair was tousled, parts of it in large clumps due to Finn tugging at it. Her lips were swollen, almost comically so, and extremely obvious. The worst part was the hickeys. They were littered all over her chest, neck, even her shoulders for crying out loud!

She scoured the bathroom desperately, almost crying in relief when she found Kurt's concealer and stash of bronzer that he kept around to add to his lotion (_"What?! It makes me look simply luminous- don't judge me!"_). Hurriedly applying the makeup, she opened another drawer, almost crying in relief when she saw one of Carole's discarded pony bands.

She rushed down the steps with her things, greeting Carole, Burt, and Kurt. "Hello Carole, Mr. Hummel. Kurt, where have you been!" she exclaimed with mock innocence. "I was just dropping by to see if you remembered our Spanish homework when I ran into this heathen." Rachel said, gesturing to Finn. By now, Carole and Burt had picked up on Finn and Rachel's "disdain" for one another, although by now it was mostly just an act.

"Rachel, that's not a very nice thing for a young lady to say.." Carole said carefully, trying to defend her son.

Finn muffled a chuckle at the whole situation then spoke up, keeping with his and Rachel's charade. "Nah, don't worry, Mom. People with Aspergers can't control what they say, isn't that right, Rachel?"

"Finn Hudson!" Carole smacked her son on the head.

"Ouch, I was just joking!" he said with a pout, rubbing the back of his head. Rachel snorted lightly at the predicament, composing herself quickly and recreating the facade she had broken a moment ago.

"Well, I must be going, bye now, Kurt!" Rachel waved, getting ready to leave the house.

"Wait a minute, Berry. What about the Spanish homework?" Kurt asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend and silently dared her to lie to him. There was something about the situation that wasn't jiving with him.

"I, uh, just remembered that we had a worksheet so I didn't need textbook page numbers. When you came in, I was just leaving." she lied smoothly.

"Hmph. Well, goodbye for now, then."

"Goodbye!" She shut the door and everyone else got back to their business but Kurt was still dwelling on it all. Something was off about this whole thing, and he would be damned if he didn't figure out what it was.

Kurt Hummel was getting to the bottoms of this and there was no stopping him.

**A/N: So.. This story might change to an M. Thoughts? I'm really sorry for never updating, but I'll keep my explanation short: after my show finished its run, I had to get my wisdom teeth removed because they were all impacted, then I was hopped up on painkillers for the next couple of weeks, then had to go back to the surgeon because of some complications, was back on narcotics and the whole time I wasn't exactly in an inspired writing mood. Whew. That was a mouthful.**

**Please leave a review, they're really motivating for my writing and I would love to know if you have any input/suggestions about the story, along with how you feel about an M rating.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Xoxo,**

**[Hana] Michele**


End file.
